


Suck it up, Miya Kiyoomi

by YanAnie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, I apologise, I hate tags, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Marriage, but not really, how does one even tag, it's not really properly written, this is the first and only fluff i will ever write :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29024220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YanAnie/pseuds/YanAnie
Summary: The Miya twins strike a deal with their respective partners.Or: Rintarou doesn't mind, Kiyoomi thinks it's unfair.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 6
Kudos: 210





	Suck it up, Miya Kiyoomi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tetsurose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tetsurose/gifts).



> Ellooo~ This is self indulgent hehe, I HAD to write it. Did I just vomit this up on a word document instead of doing my uni work? Yes.
> 
> I will regret doing this sooner or later, but it's fine, writing about miya four is more important xD I'm kidding catch me crying when I actually have to do my work :')
> 
> Btw, Ari if you're reading this, yes, I'm procrastinating by writing this :')
> 
> Written for my babie Arwen 💙

Much to Atsumu’s surprise, his twin — _younger twin_ — had found himself a boyfriend whilst he was away attending the All-Japan Youth training camp.

He knew it would happen sooner or later. He wasn’t that dense and _could see_ how his brother looked at one of their team’s middle blockers. He could also see how said middle blocker’s eyes would stay on his twin brother or how he would keep his eyes on the grey-haired twin a few seconds longer than a “normal” deemed glance.

He knew it would happen, but he was still slightly sulking.

_How is it that ‘Samu has a boyfriend before him? He’s supposed to be the older twin, so he should've been the first one to enter a relationship._

“Yeah, yeah. Congrats ‘Samu, Rin,” was all the older twin said before he started sharing what happened during training camp.

The eleventh time Atsumu mentioned the name “Omi”, Rin and Osamu looked at each other. Knowing exactly what the other was thinking, they decided to let Atsumu have the spotlight that day. _He’s a big boy, he will eventually realise he’s developing a crush, anyways._

It shouldn’t have come as a surprise when Atsumu announced he was in a relationship one day, barely half a year later. But it took everyone by surprise. Atsumu, who wasn’t really _close_ to anyone in particular there in Hyogo, was dating someone? Everyone in the team thought he was bluffing.

But bluffing, he was not. True to his word —and somehow, true to Rintarou and Osamu’s prediction too— he was indeed in a relationship, and with the mysterious “Omi-kun”. The blond promised to bring “Omi” to Hyogo one of the following days. Now, everyone was looking forward to meeting the guy.

Of course, whilst everyone knew about the “Omi” Atsumu couldn’t stop blabbering about, they thought it was only a happy crush; someone the setter admired for their volleyball skills from the training camp the older Miya attended.

What they did not expect was that Atsumu's “Omi” was none other than Itachiyama’s Sakusa Kiyoomi.

After practice one Friday afternoon, the Inarizaki setter called the attention of his teammates, “Omi says he’s close!”.

Osamu, who had no idea his brother’s boyfriend was going to visit, asked his brother “‘Tsumu, I’m assuming he’s going to stay over since it’s Friday. Does mum know?” Only to be answered with a distracted “yup”.

Soon after, Atsumu excused himself to pick up his boyfriend from the school’s gate. A few minutes later, he walked in, hand-in-hand with a tall, dark curly-haired guy wearing a mask. When the person took his mask off and the team had a proper look, they were left stunned.

Again, they didn’t really expect Atsumu’s boyfriend to be Sakusa Kiyoomi.

Now with both Miyas in healthy and stable relationships, the next step was going to come sooner or later.

Since Osamu was the first to get a boyfriend, according to the Competitive Twins: Rivalry 101 guide book, Atsumu was going to be the one to first announce his engagement, correct?

Right, the event should’ve played as previously stated. But due to some extraordinary turn of events, the twins found themselves engaged to their respective partners, and being proposed to (in Osamu’s case, he was the one who proposed) the same day.

Now, there’s a tiny detail people should know of, and that is:

Marriage + Miya ≠ Simple

Marriage with a Miya, Rintarou and Kiyoomi found that it wasn’t as simple and smooth as they expected it to be.

**Marriage** /ˈmarɪdʒ/ _noun_ the legally or formally recognized union of two people as partners in a personal relationship.

One would expect marriage to be exactly that —they get married, build a family together and live happily ever after—, but of course, a crystal clear and/or obvious plan isn’t really what you get when you get involved with the twins. It could be said that a simple math problem is far, _far_ , more complex with the Miyas entailed. 

Upon getting married, it became a fact to those close to the newlyweds —yes, as if being twins wasn’t enough, they had to have a double wedding too—, that the couples had a type of deal amongst them.

The Miyas, ever so competitive, had struck a deal with their respective partners.

**Whoever their first born child looks like the most, will keep their surname. The other will have to change their family name.**

Sounds simple enough, doesn’t it?

And simple, it was. The couple who first announced they were expecting a child was Atsumu and Kiyoomi. Osamu and Rintarou followed suit after a few months.

Five months into Atsumu’s pregnancy, they found out the gender of their baby. A boy. Kiyoomi was confident in his looks, but he did entertain the idea of their son having Atsumu’s features. Regardless, he dared not to entertain it for long; his surname was at stake.

Now, don’t get Kiyoomi wrong. He did like —and even once kept repeating his given name with Miya as his surname to see how it sounded— his husband’s surname, but having his surname meant he couldn’t tease Atsumu by calling him “Miya” anymore, and that he would be the one being teased instead.

_Nope, not happening._ Kiyoomi would remind himself.

Rintarou, who conceived four months after his brother-in-law, found out the gender of their baby just as Atsumu was about to give birth. Exactly a week before Atsumu went into labour, the couple informed their families they were expecting a baby girl. Osamu was ecstatic, he couldn’t wait to pamper his little princess.

When the baby was finally born and Kiyoomi saw his son, he _knew_ . Though it wouldn’t be until a few months later that’ll be _irrevocably_ confirmed.

A little over four months later, Osamu’s precious princess was born, too. And, just like Kiyoomi, Rintarou knew as soon as he saw his daughter. But, whilst he had his daughter in his arms, he found that he didn’t really mind. 

_After all, Miya Rintarou doesn’t sound all that bad._

About a year later, it was so very obvious and the results of their deal were painfully clear. The couples had left their children with the twins’ mother, Osamu had booked a reservation at a restaurant fairly near their childhood home —just in case their mum called and there was an emergency—.

At a table for four, the twins sat besides each other and their husbands sat opposite them. After they settled down, ordered their food and got their drinks, the twins suddenly high fived each other. Atsumu spoke first, "I guess we're all Miyas now, huh?"

With a roll of his eyes, Kiyoomi said: “at times like this I really wonder what was going on in my mind when I decided to marry you”.

Rintarou, sitting right besides him, agreed. “You took the words right out of my mouth”

The older Miya addressed the two sitting in front of them, and he said “Oh, come on. It's not that big of a deal, and your names sound great with our family name, don’t you think so, ‘Samu?”

The younger twin nodded his head, smiling.

Much to Rintarou and Kiyoomi’s (mis?)fortune, at 15 months and 13 months respectively, the kids now looked like true Miya children.

Atsumu and Kiyoomi’s son, Atsuki, was identical to Atsumu. With darkish brown hair parted on the right, one would think it was Osamu’s child. But the mole under his left eye and those deep dark emerald eyes were so unmistakably _Kiyoomi_ , it didn’t really leave room for doubt.

Narumi, Osamu and Rintarou’s daughter, was also a Miya through and through. Her hair was greyish brown, and she almost looked like Atsuki’s sibling if it wasn’t for those greyish-yellow narrow eyes of hers that screamed _Rintarou_.

But whilst Osamu had claimed absolute victory over Rintarou —Rin wearing “Miya” on his EJP Raijin uniform— Kiyoomi wasn’t going to admit defeat without a proper fight. 

The couple had announced Atsumu’s second pregnancy barely a year later, and soon afterwards they shared the gender of baby number two, this time it was a girl.

Atsumu’s pregnancy wasn’t as bad as the first time, and Kiyoomi, who was now experienced and knew what to do, didn’t panic like he did the first time Atsumu went into labour.

As soon as their little Katsumi was born, Atsumu couldn’t help but smile; their daughter was identical to the man who had his heart.

As the years went by, Kiyoomi found the fact he changed his surname to Miya slightly unfair. Growing up, Atsuki —now 7 years old— was clearly Kiyoomi’s son. Even as a child, he was quiet, and wasn’t fond of crowds either. And if that wasn’t enough, Katsumi, now a 4 year old toddler, was a carbon copy of Kiyoomi. 

She had dark curly hair, and had two moles too, like her father. She had a mole on her temple, right at the edge of her right eyebrow, and had another one under her right eye. But, like her brother, her features screamed Kiyoomi, apart from her eyes and personality. Her eyes were a beautiful golden brown, much like Atsumu’s own, and true to her family name, at age four she was already as friendly, playful and curious as a fox.

But Kiyoomi couldn't help but find it unfair. Their precious Katsumi was _literally_ him, and their Atsuki was basically him too —with Atsumu’s face—.

So, on their —they liked to call themselves "Miyas' +2"— next monthly meetup, Rintarou and Kiyoomi found themselves in a nice cozy cafe talking about their respective husbands and the usual Miya shenanigans.

“I actually don’t really mind having Miya as a surname, but the way we decided who was going to change their surname was so….” the tired curly-haired male was saying.

“Miya,” Rintarou offered whilst he took his cup to take a sip of his coffee.

“Yes. So... Miya-like. So randomly spontaneous it’s ridiculous,” Kiyoomi said, huffing and leaning back on his seat.

“Well, ridiculous or not, there’s only one thing I can tell you, _Omi-omi_ ,” Rin said slightly smirking whilst he had his cup of coffee in his hand, hovering in front of him.

Kiyoomi looked at his brother-in-law, one eyebrow raised. A silent _what is it_.

Rintarou’s smirk widened the tiniest bit before he put the cup back on the table, saucer under it.

“ _Suck it up, Miya Kiyoomi_.”

**Author's Note:**

> It's very poorly written, this was supposed to be a threadfic and I just wrote whatever came into my mind xD but I hope you liked it! 
> 
> I don't really have an anitwt acc but if you want to have your tl drowned by skts and snos tweets (and personal rants, or just watch me talking to myself) my twitter is @notbluejam!!


End file.
